Mr. BoBoBo-Bo BoBo-Bo
Introduction BoBoBo is a Former-Marine who has devoted his life to stopping piracy. He formally resided in Grand Line base G-3 where he also grew up. He was a Vice-Admiral his greatest rival is Zeto Hyde. He was defeated by Zeto Hyde and chose to join his crew in the hopes of surpassing him. he is half fishman half giant and a half human and Half tiger and one tenth Merman. He is also a cyborg. He is the oldest in the White Myth Pirates. He resides in South blue no longer fighting after the rest of his crew died. Appearance BoBoBo is a muscular tall man with tiger stripe tattoos all over his arms and torso. He is usually wearing a blue buttoon up shirt and Long black jeans. He is known for his blue sunglasses and yellow afro. Personality He is a very comical character who never takes anything serouisly. Even to the point where his known world wide for being a clown. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship He does not have any skill with swords, but he is seens dressing up as a samurai, juggling swords, eatings swords, and turning into a sword. ( as a joke) Marksmanship After a gun accident he's worn glasses ever since. Hand to Hand Combat He has no sense of organized fighting, but uses surprise moves, and cheap shots. He also has mastered all types of Rokushiki, and uses Rokuougan. He is also known to be able to use Fishman Karate and Merman Combat, but does these moves out of instinct. Physical Strength He is known for his unbelievable strength, Having the same strength as a Giant would have. He also has the added strength of his Fishman attributes and Tiger strength. He is seen lifting the old Marine Buster call ships. He also becomes extremely strong when he uses his genetics, in combination with Tekkai, and Busoshoku Haki able to take down a Pacifista in one shot. There is also a rumour ( started by himself) That he is able to tear an opponent into pieces without even touching him. Agility He is granted the physique of a tiger, merman, fishman, and cyborg. He can out run almost anything. He has amazing flexibility, and also can move his body parts in infinite directions. He can dodge almost anything, but he is incredibly stupid. Endurance He is known to be able to take more damage than Jinbe, He is noted to be extremely, harder to damage than a Pacifista, his defences are extremely good but due to his stupidity and carelessness he gets attacked and damaged more than he should. Weapons He has several hidden weapons around his body, such a missiles, guns, cannons, blades, fire, poision, bombs, and other contraptions. His afro is also as strong as steel, so he uses it to bash his opponents to death. Devil Fruit For further information: Hea Hea no Mi: model Nose hair. () Summary, The user can manipulate and control nose hair, such as their length, weight, and sharpness. Type, Paramecia. Usage BoBoBo uses his fruit to whip, tie up and constrict his opponents. evil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation He does not possess Kenbunshoku haki, as he has sensors and scanners. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments BoBoBo has completely mastered it, and uses it with Fist of Nose hair: version armaments. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King He does not use it instead he uses his Awesomeness ( it's really Haoshoku haki but he prefers to call it Awesomeness,) He has full mastery over it, as he was considered for the possession of Admiral. Relationships Crew Hyde: He sees his as his liberator and wants to surpass him some day, he is extremely loyal and threatened to kill the rest of the crew, if he ever scented a hint of rebellion or mutiny. Shaw: BoBoBo and him have a mutual friendship, they are often seen joking around together, Rose: BoBoBo trys his best to impress her but she and Alezonia are not impressed by him and his comedy. Family BoBoBo was raised by Marines as a child after he was abandoned by his parents, he often ran away and was fostered by a pair of Tigers. Allies/ Friends Akainu Is a personal friend, as When Akainu was a Rear -Admiral he served under him as an Chief Petty Officer, He sees Akainu as constantly cold-hearted, and wishes one day to make his master and role model laugh. Garp During BoBoBo's tutolage under Akainu, Garp would constantly drop in and made BoBoBo into who he is today, Kizaru BoBoBo is amazed by his strength and wishes one day to be as strong as him. Momonga The were chore boys together and climbed up the ranks but Momonga grew to be more serous than his friend. Aokiji An Old Friend Dalmation A childhood Friemd Sengoku BoBoBo loves to make him angry, and laugh. Due to BoBoBo's recklessness Sengoku is always getting in trouble over the things BoBoBo. Shanks '''Became friends when BoBoBo accidentaly wandered unto their ship. '''Gol. D Roger '''BoBoBo wandered unto their ship one day, and has saw what a great Captain he was and wished to some day serve under a man like that. '''Rayleigh An Old Friend Fischer Tiger An Old Friend. Enemies Whitebeard Pirates Kaido World Nobles. Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design Based of the main antoganist of the popular japanese anime, BoBoBo-Bo BoBo-Bo Major Battles BoboBo vs Akainu: Lost BoBoBo vs Garp: Tie BoBoBo vs Jozu: Win BoBoBo vs Hyde: Lost BoBoBo vs Hyde: Lost Quotes " I GOT TYGA BLOOD" Category:Marine Category:Helmsman Category:Human Category:Cyborg Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Former Marine Category:Fishmen Category:Giant Category:Animal Category:Merfolk Category:Vice Admiral Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:White Myth Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Presumed Deceased